Beneath the 'CROSS'
by vintage.wind
Summary: CROSS, an organization of hired assassins known to be the punisher of the corrupt & sinners of the society yet beyond their tough exterior lies every assassins sweet desires, dark secrets & immoralities. FUJIxECHIZEN. Warning: YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Universal Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry to those who won't like this since I entirely remove tennis from here and replaced it with some assassin stuffs. I'm not a native English speaker so please forgive me with the wrong tenses, spellings and grammars ahead.  
**Warning**: This is a yaoi fan fiction. You might not noticed it on reading the early chapters yet it would definitely appear sooner. If you don't like it, then please discontinue reading. This would going to be my first attempt on yaoi writing so I'm sorry about my lack of experience. Fiction rating will tend to change but I'll inform you what is the current rating before you read!!!

_So much for the blah blahs, please enjoy reading!!! ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_**  
**_

_**"Prologue"**_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

The night wasn't dark at all as he started off. It was full moon. His latest mission had been relayed to him just minutes ago and he didn't know why he felt so lazy. _Maybe because of lack of proper sleep_, he thought. He pulled a paper from the pocket of his black jeans to take a last glance of what should he do. '**Leave without Any Trace**', the paper said. He smirked. He's professional on those things that the constant reminder annoyed him.

"I'll be invisible." He uttered and suddenly disappeared.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

"MORNING NEWS REPORT!" The woman reporter announced on the television, "Congressman Hideko Yamamura was found dead on his personal bathroom inside his grand mansion. The police investigation revealed that the congressman died because he was drowned on his own bath tub. They speculated that he fell asleep while immersing on a warm bath after a long day of work. They contacted the family members of the congressman who are currently on a vacation in abroad. Autopsy will be done to make sure if there was a foul play..."

"Even if you chop him into hundred pieces, you'll found nothing." A voice spoke. Suddenly, the reporter was cut when the television was turned off.

The phone rang violently on the table near the television. He stood up and got the receiver. "Hello."

"_Good job_." The person on the other line said.

"As always." He replied while smirking.

"_Because of your successful mission, the next one will be given three days from now. Relax if you want, I'll see you three days from now at exactly 7 am_." Then the line was broken.

He replaced the receiver but immediately got it again and dialed a number.

"_Hello_." The other line emitted a sound.

"I'm free, wanna go out?" He said.

The person on the other line groaned, "_I'm sorry Shuusuke, I am busy these past few days_."

"Ohh," Disappointment was clear. "I see Onee-chan. I'll contact you again. Bye!" And he permanently replaced the telephone's receiver.

"I need to do something." He uttered before collapsing on the white sofa near the telephone.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Exactly three days later, Fuji was driving his blue Honda Fit Sedan on a private access road, and rolled to a stop at the heavily armed sentry booth. A guard scanned his car for bugs. He just gazed ahead. A minute passed, the guard announced that he could continue on his tracks.

Three minutes later, he parked his car and immediately entered the huge steel building. There were two armed marines flanking the bulletproof revolving door when he passed by. As he pushed the revolving door slightly, he found himself transformed to a vaulted lobby. There were some people roaming around the lobby but he didn't mind their stares and murmurings when they saw him.

As he approached the final checkpoint, he wondered how important would be his mission for the day.

"Ohayo Guzaimasu!" The guard smiled as he approached the steel doorway.

He gave the guard one of his heart-melting smiles too as the guard held out a tiny swab for Fuji to take.

"Just the usual." The guard said.

Fuji took the sealed cotton swab and removed the plastic cover. Then he placed it in his mouth like a thermometer. He held it under his tongue for a couple of seconds. Then, leaning forward, he allowed the guard to remove it. The guard inserted the moistened swab into a slit in a machine behind him. The machine took another couple of seconds to confirm the DNA sequences in Fuji' saliva. Then a monitor flickered on, displaying Fuji's photo and security clearance.

The guard smiled, "Still you, Agent Scud." He pulled the used swab from the machine and dropped it through an opening, where it was instantly incinerated.

"I wonder if that machine could detect what was my breakfast." Fuji wondered.

The guard chuckled, "Yeah." He pressed a button and the huge steel doors swung open.

Fuji started walking to the eerie steel hallway. His footsteps echoed around him until it was mysteriously swallowed by the time he reached the end of the hallway. He arrived on a very spacious area filled with many people passing on every direction. That was where everything happened. More like the main lobby of the building. As Fuji strolled his way he noticed a crowd of younger people facing a plaque where the word CROSS was engraved together with Tachibana Ann, the person in charge on many things.

"Ohayou Agent Scud!" Ann called out to greet him.

Fuji went near to the crowd, "Ohayou." He replied while scanning the young people. They, in return, looked at him too. There were more or less twenty of them.

"Oh, they are the new novices." Ann informed him.

Fuji nodded, "I see. When is the competition?" He asked.

"Tonight," She answered, "So make sure you are here. You're one of the people who'll be needed for the selection."

"Let's just see." He smiled at her. "The Grizzly Bear summoned my presence. He might give me a mission for tonight." He turned around and started to stroll away from them.

"Too bad then, wish you luck!"

He just gave them a small wave and entered the elevator.

"Who was that Tachibana-san?" A curious girl asked.

"He is Agent Scud. One of the greatest agents in CROSS. If you would be lucky enough to be chosen as the new apprentice, he'll be your master." Ann explained to them.

"Wow! We have just seen an Elite!" Another exclaimed.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

**Author's Notes**: Forgive me for sucking at describing things. I'm not really good at it. By the way, had you found it a bit familiar? Yes! Some of the things I wrote on this chapter were based by me on the book with the title 'Deception Point' by Dan Brown. Hope you could give me some comments or even violent reactions. :D


	2. CROSS

**Universal Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the late update. My school life is really making me stressed!!! Forgive me for the wrong tenses, grammars & spellings.  
**Warning**: This is a Yaoi fan fiction. You might not noticed it on reading the early chapters yet it would definitely appear sooner. If you don't like it, then please discontinue reading. This would going to be my first attempt on Yaoi writing so I'm sorry about my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**"CROSS"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ana's task this morning was to tour the new novices around the CROSS facilities. They would be the next people to linger around CROSS so they should know the rules and regulations.

"Okay everyone, listen now!" She announced. They were facing a plaque inside a bulletproof glass box. "This is the plaque that serves as our main identity, just like the name of your school on big fonts in front of your school gate!"

**CROSS  
"Commission on Retribution Operations, Standards and System"**

"In CROSS, there are six levels of rankings. The lowest are the novices, where all of you belong. Next is called the 'Guild'. After you graduated from being a novice, you'll all become part of the Guild and you'll be officially addressed as Agents with the codename appointed or chosen by you." Ana explained to them.

All the kids were listening attentively. She was celebrating behind her thoughts since finally, there were people listening to what she says unlike when she's talking to _Fuji _a.k.a_. Agent Scud_, her apple of the eye, who seemed to never take her words seriously.

"When you are already part of the Guild, you'll be on the stage where you need to prove yourself. Competitions will be held to see if you could be promoted to another higher level or stay in Guild forever though that is not a bad idea if you want to live a more normal life. Next to the Guild is the Intelligence Agents. You'll be the researcher, tactician and medics. You'll be the one to provide information to the Agents. You won't be on the real mission but your mind was behind the success of the agents."

"How about the Elites?" A curious voice arose.

She smiled, "Next from the Intelligence Agents are the Elites. The CROSS only has five Elites from time to time. The Elites usually have apprentices who should only be Novices. They train novices personally and that's a great honor. Usually the apprentices would excel from anyone else on his or her group. The apprenticeship will last even if the Novices ascend to being Guild members but will be lost if they will ascend to being an Intelligence Agents or Elites their selves."

All the kids were in awe, she thought, except for the guy on the side with greenish-black hair. His sharp eyes were only concentrating on the plaque in front of them. It seemed he already knew what she was talking.

"Tonight, there will be a competition. Three elites don't have apprentices so there will be three of you from here who would be chosen." She announced.

The kids started to react. Each of them wanted to become an apprentice of an Elite.

"Next from the Elites are the Generals. There are only three Generals and they are addressed as Generals instead of Agents. They rarely socialize with the majority of us yet they'll be with us this evening to be the witnesses of the selection so prove yourselves!" She cheered.

The guy on the side who was concentrating on the plaque was disturbed by one of his acquaintances.

"Oi Echizen, did you hear that? The generals will be watching us!"

He nodded, "Yeah! Do you think I have hearing problems Horio?" He asked while glaring at him.

"Oh come on! Be excited for once! This is our chance to show to them how great we are!"

Ryoma Echizen was one of the new Novices of the organization called _CROSS_, an organization of assassins for hire. They address those assassins as agents. If a client came and gave the enough money and reason, the organization will send an assassin to exterminate the target without any trace. But they only kill the corrupt ones though admittedly, their clients were also either corrupt politicians or selfish and powerful businessmen. It's a matter of who got to pay first will be saved from them.

"And of all those ranks I've told you just a while ago, there's one person you need to respect the most." Ana added some thrill when she paused. "It's the Chief Commander or the Director. He controls the CROSS on his hands."

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

_Eliminate him tonight._

The words still lingered on his mind while he was walking around the facility of the CROSS headquarters. The Commander in Chief had just given him his mission and told him to go to the Intelligence Department for the further information and like a puppy; he obeyed him and was now entering the door of the Intelligence Department.

"Ohayou Fuji!" The guy wearing a white lab suit greeted him only after he had his first step.

"Ohayou Agent Vine." He greeted back.

"Inui would be better." He corrected.

Fuji smiled, "Okay." He went inside the Intelligence Department and closed the door. "Ohayou Inui!"

"So? What's with your presence on my territory?" He asked.

He was wandering his gaze around the place, "Inui, why are you in a white lab coat?"

"I was having an experiment on something. Now, answer my question." Inui demanded as his eyeglasses glittered due to the lights.

"The Grizzly Bear told me to get the files of my target for tonight." Fuji said.

Inui was surprised of why he had forgotten about it. "Oh yeah!" He approached a drawer, pulled out a folder and put it on a table. "So you won't witness the selection tonight since you'll be on a mission." He concluded.

Fuji nodded and went to the table and looked at the files. "It's fine. I told someone to do the honors of choosing my apprentice."

"Could that possibly be him?" His tone rose.

"Mmm.." He agreed.

Inui's eyeglasses glittered again as he adjusted its rim on the bridge of his nose. "Well, your target is..."

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

A/N: What do you think? Please review so I could know what do you think about this one! I'll try to update faster... :D


	3. Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis...  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the very late update. Being in the realm of COLLEGE is really stressful, tiring and very much nerve-wracking part of a student's life!! My brain cells are all dead! _(Kazama Ren, Gokusen 3_) I'm also apologizing for the wrong grammars, spellings, tenses and etc. I hope you'll like this part though. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**"Apprentice"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Fuji just finished his work and was already going home. He rode his blue Honda Fit Sedan and was only two blocks away from his apartment when his phone rang. He clicked the 'Answer' button and talked through the headphones.

"Hello." He said.

"Are you at home already?" The deep voice from the other line sounded like a melody to his ears.

"Still on the road, why?" He asked.

"The selection was fine. I've chosen your apprentice already."

He smirked, "I'm hoping you chose the best."

"Stop hoping. I know what I am doing." The person on the other line sounded insulted.

"I'm sorry. I'm not questioning your choices." Fuji apologized while chuckling.

Then the line was broken. Fuji only smiled at the conversation.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

A day later, Fuji walked across the dark alley. The posts for lights were so useless because bulbs were not attached to them. Fuji hissed as he gazed at them one by one just almost a foot apart. Finally, he stopped walking and faced a spacious one story house. He opened the door with no sound and closed it just like how he opened it. He looked around and noticed there were no lights on. He stealthy walked around the house. He heard an annoying noise of something creaking and concluded it was from a bed being pushed hard towards the marble floor.

"Someone got him first." He whispered. He could still remember what Inui told him as he relayed the information about his current target.

**-=-=-=-=-**

_"Fuji, I'll tell you another secret information about that businessman." Inui said with his trivial tone._

_Fuji leaned on the table, "What is it?"_

_"He is a homosexual! Use your charisma on him." Inui said as his eyeglasses glinted._

**-=-=-=-=-**

With that important fact, Fuji was confident to kill that target easily but all his confidence shattered around him as he saw where the noise was coming. A man was towering someone smaller on a bed. It was dark and he was four feet away that he couldn't assure what he was seeing was correct. He assumed that the big man towering was his target but who was the other one? Some slut he found at the street? The guy below was groaning while the guy on the top trailed kisses on his chest.

But the action was stopped. The smaller guy insisted to go to the toilet. Fuji was alarmed that he might be discovered but the smaller guy went to the other direction.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma Echizen found himself half-naked while facing the mirror. He wet his face and felt disgusted about what happened. He had just let a man, a creature of the same gender, to drag his innocence away but that's part of his job. A job he had always dreamt of, a job where he would be called an Assassin for hire.

When he came back to the room where the disgusting happenings had occurred, he was surprised to see another person and was holding his target on his neck. The mysterious person was holding a gun and aiming it to the businessman's head. Suddenly, the guy turned to where was Ryoma standing. His blue eyes glittered due to the light from the toilet behind Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked.

The businessman collapsed on the bed. Blood flowed and stained the white sheets. The guy with blue eyes started to walked away but Ryoma got his pistol hidden on his pants and aimed it at the guy. "Stop!" He concluded that the guy used a gun with silencer attached because he didn't hear any sound warning him that his target was killed while he was in the bathroom.

"Ow," The guy turned and faced him. "Brave enough." He said. "But you looked like a beginner. I killed him for you so stop pretending you didn't like it."

The face of the guy registered to Ryoma's mind and almost felt backward, "Agent..?" He uttered as his eyes widened.

The guy smiled, "You knew me?" He asked.

"I'm from CROSS too." Ryoma informed while lowering his aimed gun to the floor.

"What?" The smile on the guy's face melted away.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Fuji was raging towards the office of the Director of CROSS and entered the door without knocking. He saw the prominent guy sitting on his usual plush chair behind his desk. The room was lighted by a mere standing lamp on the far corner of the room. The Director's face was concealed with shadows.

"What do you want to talk about on this late night Agent Scud?" His deep but gentle voice echoed around the office.

Fuji bowed his head, "There was a boy on the site of my mission and he said he was from CROSS. What's that all about?" He tried to sound less angry. He might be a composed person yet he won't let anyone interfere with his work.

"A boy?" The Director mused. It looked like he was thinking about it because of the long silence. "Isn't he your apprentice?"

"Apprentice?" Fuji asked. Suddenly he was very surprised that he forgot about the selection, apprenticeship and the ritual.

"Mmm..." The Director leaned on his desk but his face was still hidden beneath those shadows. "You were not on the selection day so I think you had forgotten the ritual."

The usual ritual, Fuji thought. When the apprentice was chosen already, he or she should meet his or her master on a mission so they could welcome each other with the spirit of assassination.

"I sent him on the same mission as yours so you could meet each other gleefully." The Director said.

"But why am I not informed?" Fuji asked helplessly with the hint of embarrassment of how he treated his apprentice.

"About that, I might have forgotten too. Would you accept my apology Agent Scud?"

Fuji shook his head. He knew he had his own responsibility of analyzing things before he confronted the Director, the Grizzly Bear who hides on a Sheep's clothing. "I'm very sorry for the disturbance Director." He then bowed again."I'll go ahead."

"Okay."

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

**Author's Notes:** What do you think? Please consider the fact that I already don't have any brain cells working while making this so give me some comments!!! Thanks for reading, please review!  
**Another one:** The next one might be uploaded a week from now, or more, or less.... LOL! :D


	4. Confusions

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything._ (Tired of disclaiming...)  
**Author's Notes:** Yay! Luckily I finished this chapter faster than usual even though I still have my prelim exams on Thursday, Friday and Saturday! Even next week, I still have exams. So please bare with me, I know my flaws and my brain cells aren't revived yet. I'm apologizing for everything that you think is wrong and please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**"Confusions"**_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Soon, the sun illuminated almost everything. The clock on Inui's desk stroke 7:30 am. He was on the middle of reading a book when the door of the Intelligence Department opened. His department was spacious and every agent has their own space which consists of a desk, an office chair, a computer, a bookshelf, a drawer, and a trash can. Inui's place measured approximately 8 meters on all sides, like all the Intelligence Agents have, which gave him a spacious square territory. The Department held 60 Intelligence Agents assigned to different fields. There was a chemical laboratory so they could perform any experiments they need to and it consisted of very high-tech machines.

"Ohayou Agent Vine!" The Agent who just arrived on the department greeted him.

Inui replied with a wave and trying all his might not to turn away his sight from what he was reading.

Unfortunately, Inui's place was in front of the door so he usually acted as more on like a receptionist. He had been requesting to be transferred but he was always denied because there was no vacant place.

The door opened again. Inui was now annoyed and lifted his sight to the bringer of his annoyance just to be surprised of what he saw.

"Ohayou Inui!" The ever smiling _Elite_ member Fuji greeted him with someone beside him, the boy he only knew as _Echizen_ who became Fuji's apprentice.

"Oi Fuji," Inui stood up. "You look happy together with your apprentice. What a pleasant sight!" He commented.

"Happy? I'm not happy." Fuji replied but his smile was still glued on his face. He and his apprentice walked near to Inui's place.

_The sadist_, Inui thought. "So what the hell is an Elite doing in here? As I can remember, you're on your one week vacation."

"Don't call it as a vacation." The smile was still there, contradicting what he was saying. "It's making me think how should have I be on a spa today instead of talking to you with this guy with me."

Ryoma Echizen, who was still beside him, looked away. He badly wanted to talk back to Fuji but he shouldn't because he was his master. He should respect him more than his own lame-ass father.

"Ow, that was harsh of you. Your apprentice might be plotting your death already on his mind." Inui said as his eyeglasses glittered.

Fuji didn't mind what he said. "Oi, Echizen! He is Agent Vine. He is my Intelligence Agent as well as yours starting from now. Every detail of your target should come from him. He might look like dangerous but trust him; his intelligence surpasses even Einstein's." Fuji informed.

"Hai Fuji-sama." Ryoma answered after listening attentively.

Inui was more insulted than flattered of what Fuji said and knitted his eyebrows. Fuji noticed it, "You should be happy Inui that was a compliment."

"I don t need your compliments you damn agent!!!" Inui replied.

"Nice meeting you Agent Vine." Ryoma greeted him formally while bowing.

Inui's anger melted away, "Nice meeting you too Echizen. You're still a _Novice_ so you don't have a codename yet, right?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Call me Inui if there are only two of us, okay? By that, we could work comfortably together." Inui said.

"Hai Inui-san!"

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Ryoma found himself walking with Inui on a long hallway. He was on his way to the cafeteria when he met Inui and asked him if he could join him. Inui said it was also his lunch break. The only thing he could loudly hear was their footsteps when Inui broke the silence.

"Echizen, what can you say about Fuji?" He asked.

Ryoma was surprised of the question. "He looks like a great agent when I witnessed him on my first mission. He killed the target within seconds but by the time he knew that I was his apprentice, he seemed like annoyed of me though I don't really care about that." He answered.

"Well, he wasn't the one who chose you as his apprentice so maybe he was expecting something better or worse. You're still a beginner so don't lose hope." Inui said, his right hand was inside the pocket of his white lab suit.

"That's not really my problem." Ryoma said.

Inui smiled, "Of course it's not yours. He might be acting like that to test if you could be a right person to deserve the apprenticeship. Fuji once became a mere apprentice too but he proved himself, rose among others and became an _Elite_. Sooner or later, I might not be surprised to see him as a _General_."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I was talking too much." Inui suddenly apologized.

"No, you don't have to say sorry Inui-san." Ryoma said. _But why didn't Fuji-sama able to choose his own apprentice? Who chose me?_ Ryoma's thought was bursting with questions but he had a feeling to keep it to himself instead of asking the answer to his confusion.

He only knew that he was chosen as an apprentice by Ann Tachibana's announcement to them.

Finally, they reached the cafeteria. Inui bid goodbye to Ryoma and went somewhere. He looked around the cafeteria when someone put a hand on his right shoulder. Ryoma immediately turned around and saw a tall guy with spiky hair.

"Momoshiro-kun..." Ryoma gasped in relief to see an acquaintance.

Momo smiled at him, "Startled?"

Ryoma glared, "Don't do that again!"

"Hai, hai!" He answered as he passed in front of him. Ryoma followed him. "I heard you're the apprentice of Agent Scud, is it true?" He stopped and turned around to Ryoma.

"Yeah," He answered.

"You're so lucky you bastard!" He exclaimed as he patted Ryoma's head.

Ryoma scowled, "Shut up and stop doing that!"

Momo stopped patting and continued walking until they reach the counter where the food was displayed. They got their foods and went to a table nearby and sat there comfortably.

"I've heard rumors about apprentices!" Momo whispered to Ryoma before he gave his burger a big bite.

"I don't care." Ryoma murmured.

Momo hit his head, "Shut up and listen! I'm still a member of the _Guild_ so you should respect me you idiot!"

Ryoma rubbed the sore part of his head because of Momo's hit. _As if you deserve some respect_, Ryoma thought. "What is it?" He asked reluctantly.

"You know, they say that an apprentice and his master should create a very strong bond between the two of them. Agents are oriented to work alone so information could be limited as possible and let no one knew it except for the agents responsible but since the _Elites_ have the job of training future leaders of _CROSS_, they need to leak information to their apprentices."

With all those things, Momo got Ryoma listening attentively to what he said. He could see the interest on Ryoma's eyes as he talked.

"After the ritual of meeting each other on a mission, the master should prepare a small feast celebrating the acceptance of his apprentice. Did Agent Scud accept you already with a feast?" He suddenly asked.

Ryoma shook his head while still chewing the food in his mouth, "No and I think he doesn't have any plans of doing so."

"Well, Agent Scud might still be not ready on training you. Anyways, let me continue on what we were talking about. After the feast, the master and the apprentice should perform the sealing."

"Sealing?" Ryoma asked, Sealing of what?"

"Sealing of their bonds. They'll promise to be only faithful to each other no matter what happened that their lives are at stake. They would rather be killed than to reveal each others' secret, you know! Just like some marriage vows!"

"So how that sealing is done?"

Momo smiled, "By se-.."

"Se-...?"

"I can't tell it." Momo smirked as he gave a cliffhanger.

Ryoma was dumbfounded.

"Hmm? Are you alright?" Momo asked since Ryoma looked like he froze on a desert.

"You fooled me you damn bastard!" Ryoma said before going back to his food.

"I wasn't fooling you!" He protested.

Ryoma's right eyebrow rose, "And how would I call that? Some joke?"

"It's just I should not tell it since you are an apprentice. Just experience it yourself!" Momo said before standing up.

"Die." Ryoma murmured. _Bastard_.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

After eating, Ryoma went his way to the toilet just to found that the urinals were all occupied. He decided to take the cubicle and peed. Suddenly, he heard the men on the urinals talked to each other.

"You have heard the news?" A guy asked. "That _Elite_ member Agent Scud already had an apprentice!"

"Yeah," Another replied, "He just used to be on our level but now look where he is, on the throne of the _Elites_ and already addressed as Master by his apprentice!"

Ryoma smirked at the topic of their conversation. _Rumors and gossips don't only serve women, nehh?_ He thought.

"But I saw him took off an hour before the time of selecting the apprentices. How did he choose his apprentice?" A deeper voice asked in a curious tone.

Ryoma was already fixing his belt.

"I heard it was _General Knight_ who chose his apprentice!" The first guy exclaimed.

Ryoma heard footsteps. It seemed that those guys on the urinals were going out of the toilet already but still sticking on the conversation.

"_General Knight_? He really has the nerve to order _General Knight_ to choose his servant! How awful!" Someone said.

Ryoma opened the door and still gasping of what he heard. _General Knight? Who is he?_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

**Author's Notes:** What do you think? Leave a review for me to know! **:D **  
**Ask me:** Where did I get "_Agent Vine_" for Inui's codename? I do not know either! It's just it was the first thing that came up in my mind. I guess it's due to his weird concoctions that seemed to be like herbal medicines for me. LOL!

_Thanks for reading. **)-(**_


	5. Sealing

**Disclaimer:** I don' t own PoT!  
**Author's Notes: **Hello! Luckily, I got some spare time from my busy life and upload this chapter! This is going to be my first time making a fanfic about YAOIs so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Well, hope you forgive me as a first timer! Anyways, I'm not a native English speaker so, of course, I'm sorry again for all the wrong tenses, grammars, spellings and etc! Hope you'll like this crap! Ja~

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_**"Sealing"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

A whole day had passed and there wasn't any mission given to Fuji and his new apprentice yet. He smiled as he went his way out of the university where he was studying. He checked his wrist watch and it gave him a tiring 6 o'clock look. He thought he needed a new watch yet he couldn't let his sister knew that he didn't like her gift to him last Christmas. He only sighed until he arrived on the roads. He doesn't use his car when in school and just ride on taxis so he patiently waited for any taxi to stop in front of him when a familiar voice flooded his senses.

"Fuji-sama...?" Someone called out his name.

He turned to the caller and was surprised to learn who was it, "Echizen!"

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

"So you are a student on that university?" Ryoma asked. Both of them were sitting in front of a small ramen booth which could only have five customers at a time.

Fuji drank his tea before nodding. "How did you come up there?"

"I came from a classmate's house to make our school project and was on my way home." He answered.

"Oh, I remember you're still in high school. What year are you?" He asked again.

"Third year. You?"

"Second year in college."

Suddenly, both of them became silent.

"By the way, tomorrow is Sunday. Wanna sleep over at my place?" Fuji casually asked him.

Ryoma was surprised, "What? Sleep over?"

Fuji was puzzled. "Yeah. Isn't it common to high school students too?"

"Why?" Ryoma decided to jump on his master's reasons.

"Because as a part of my acceptance on your apprenticeship, I need to prepare some small feast for you and it needs to be held on the master's house. Do you understand?" He asked.

Ryoma nodded, "Okay, it's just a small feast. Why do I need to sleep over at your house?"

"It's not like we will only eat, okay? Always remember that when you are already part of CROSS, you should not always think with common sense." Fuji whispered without looking at Ryoma. He didn't think that Fuji was only playing him with that quote.

Ryoma silently scowled at him,_ Yeah right! You win this time you bastard! _His thoughts shouted.

"So would you come?" Fuji asked as his smile hit Ryoma's gaze.

Ryoma was surprised again, "Uhhh, I'll tell my mother first. She tends to worry so much." He said as he got his cell phone from his pocket.

"Okay." Fuji said.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma was in awe when they got into Fuji's apartment. It was situated on one of the famous buildings where celebrities and rich people live. _A luxurious place_, he thought. Fuji then prepared the food he bought for their small acceptance feast. Ryoma only let himself sat on a velvet sofa facing a black flat screen television and a small table between them. There were three sofas surrounding the table and Ryoma sat on the one opposing the TV while the other two were both on his left and right.

Two hours had passed. The apartment's lights were off due to Fuji's request because he told Ryoma it has better effects if it's dark. The movie they watched was already on its ending credits. The foods Fuji prepared which were set on the small table in front of the television had been devoured already by the two of them. Most of those were spilled on the table due to carelessness. Fuji also served beer but Ryoma only drank one fourth of his bottle while Fuji already had 3 bottles.

"Ano... Fuji-sama..." Ryoma uttered. He was sitting on the same spot when he arrived and Fuji was sitting on the floor while his head was buried on the cushion on the sofa on Ryoma's right.

"What?" Fuji lazily replied.

"Won't your family be coming home?" He asked.

Fuji got his head from the cushion and looked at Ryoma with eyelids closed. "No. I'm alone here."

"Alone?" Ryoma was surprised. _He might be terribly rich to live alone in this splendid place_, he thought.

"Yeah! Since I became an Elite five months ago I am already living alone in this place." Fuji said. "Being an Elite member is a very dangerous position so I need to be away from my family to keep them from danger. Good thing the Director has a witty tongue and he talked to my family. Fortunately, they grant me their permission to live here alone."

"I see."

"Does your family knew about your job in CROSS?" Fuji asked standing up. He got the remote and turned off the television resulting to lack of light but everything seemed still visible due to the moonlight outside.

"Yeah, I talked to my parents and they said they'll support me." Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled at him and he noticed Ryoma flinched, "Really... _Now I won't hesitate_." His voice was soft yet frightening to Ryoma's ears.

"Hesitate on what?"

Fuji suddenly advanced from where he was standing to few inches from Ryoma's face. It was so fast that Ryoma didn't notice how he did it. Ryoma felt the warmth of his every breath and when he realized their position, he flushed. "F-fuji-sama... what are you doing?"

Fuji was towering over the poor Ryoma on the sofa. Ryoma's back was already leaning on the sofa as Fuji smiled at him like a predator ready to devour his prey. "So if your parents support you on what you want, I guess they'll understand if we do this."

Ryoma suddenly sensed something and glared at his master, "Do what?"

Fuji's eyelids opened which revealed his blue eyes, "The _sealing_ of course! What are you thinking?"

Ryoma felt a glimpse of relief when he heard the word '_sealing_' yet suddenly flashes of memory of him with Momo on a conversation hit his thoughts._ What does Momoshiro-kun meant about the sealing? He only said 'se-' but I knew it has still something on the end. What was that meant? _His questions rose in his thoughts.

Fuji noticed that Ryoma became silent, "What are you thinking Echizen?" He said as his face came nearer to Ryoma's every second.

"W-wait..." Ryoma tried to push him away but his actions were futile to the Elite in front of him. _Would Momoshiro-kun possibly mean that sealing is done by se- as in sex? _He thought but before his body could absorb what his mind thought, something soft crashed to his mouth. His eyes widened when he found out that his master was already kissing him.

Fuji's eyes glared at Ryoma as he kissed the poor boy. He was laughing deep inside because it's the first time he was going to grab a person's innocence and to be honest, he was excited about it but he didn't move until the right time to avoid his apprentice from being shock yet it seemed that waiting for the right time was useless since he was still shocked of what Fuji did to him.

Ryoma felt Fuji's hand underneath his shirt and trembled because of it. Finally the lips that were covering his mouth went away and Ryoma was relief just to be surprised again when those lips went to his neck. Ryoma shuddered.

"F-fuji-sama! S-stop it!" Ryoma yelled but it didn't make any use.

Fuji started undoing the buttons of Ryoma's shirt until his bare chest became visible to Fuji's eyes. "Stop worrying; this is how the _sealing_ is being done." He said with a very soft voice that it seemed to pin every fiber of Ryoma's being.

"S-sealing?" Ryoma was still struggling to pull away from his master, "Why is sealing being done this way?" He asked with trembling voice.

Fuji smirked at him, "_Because the bond that we will share should be sealed intimately..._" His voice was tender and very different from his usual voice that Ryoma shuddered more as he heard it.

Fuji's blue eyes blinded him and his thoughts started to shout the words _this isn't right!_ But he couldn't do anything he wanted. His body was giving up to the undefined pleasure trying to invade his senses while he was still attempting to understand why do they need to seal their bonds like that.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

**Author's Notes:**Now, what do you think? Let me know by giving me some comment. I'll try to upload the next chapter within a week or so. I'm not good at lemons so consider this as a work of an innocent individual, which is true.

_  
Thanks for reading__.** )-(**  
_


	6. General Knight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT, Takeshi Konomi-sensei does.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for the delay of uploading this chapter. I was kinda into playing a computer game I forgot about this fan fiction. I hope you didn't mind. By the way, I'm getting upset of the lesser reviews, and even readers, of this fan fiction. Nahh, please do review! I'm not very inspired in writing my first ever YAOI fan fiction anymore. Yet I'm still thanking those people who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry for the mistakes, wrong grammars and etcetera. Please enjoy~

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 6: **

_**"General Knight"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma felt the weakness of his body. He was confused of the reason why. He groaned as he tried to fight the irritating sound flooding on his ears attempting to grab him from the realm of deep sleep. The sound of someone's footsteps joined in to his irritation and he turned to his side. God might have sent an angel when Ryoma's bringer of annoyance diminished. Ryoma thought that was a telephone ringing. He heard someone talked so he opened his eyes and saw Fuji standing on a distance with a phone clasped on his hand. Ryoma figured out it was already morning.

_"Hello! Ah, Ohayou Tezuka..."_

Those were the only words Ryoma comprehend from Fuji before he was drawn to sleepiness again.

An hour had passed. Ryoma's senses were tired of resting so finally, he woke up. As he opened his eyes, white ceiling met him contrary to his usual blue ceiling. He then realized that something was not right and abruptly sat up from where he was lying. He found himself topless and only covered with a white blanket. He rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He was sitting on a velvet sofa with the blanket covering his legs.

"At my house, remember?" Someone said.

Ryoma turned on his right and saw the smiling face of Fuji. He was only wearing a black boxers and Ryoma saw how beautiful his figure was that even guys could be drooling for it.

"F-Fuji-sama?" Everything that happened during the last night filled Ryoma's memories and he flushed as he felt abused and violated.

Fuji smiled at him and reached his hand to ruffle his hair. "It's alright. Don't worry too much. No one knows how we did the sealing unless you tell someone. You have the right to hide it from anyone."

Ryoma didn't feel any lighter. He was worried with his reputation. He never thought that he had _sex_ with a _guy_, the same gender where he belongs, for the very first time.

Fuji noticed Ryoma's worries, "Think of it as a part of your work. We didn't do that because we want it but because we need to do so. Being in CROSS requires tough mind, determination and the ability to do anything that your work wants you to do, even making love with a man or a goat."

"A goat?" Ryoma blurted out.

Fuji chuckled, "No that was a joke dear!"

"But... that doesn't mean we are committed to each other, right? Like _lovers_ or something?" Ryoma asked staggering.

Fuji smiled again, "We are committed but to our work. You're my apprentice so you need to follow everything what I say and you can ask anything to me too. But we won't be lovers until you fall in love with me, right? Aren't lovers should be like that?" Fuji's voice was so delicate.

"Ahh.." Ryoma was amazed when he realized his master was right, "Yeah, I understand."

"Now, go to the bathroom first and take a shower. It's the first door on that hallway." Fuji said while pointing to his left. "I'll prepare our breakfast. After eating, I'll take you home."

Ryoma only nodded on the order.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Two days had passed and finally, the first official mission of Fuji together with his apprentice was relayed by the Director. Ryoma was feeling the sensation of excitement over his body as he thought about his first mission being a hired assassin and an Elite's apprentice. He volunteered to get all the information about their mission alone from the Intelligence Department and told his master to just wait for him on his car. Fuji thought he was trying to impress him but the truth was Ryoma had his own hidden agenda of wanting to go alone.

"Hopefully Fuji-sama didn't suspect anything." He uttered to himself before entering the door leading inside the Intelligence Department.

Ryoma found his Intelligence Agent, Inui, writing on his desk. "Ohayou Agent Vine!" He greeted.

Inui looked up, "Oi Echizen! You've come to pick up the information?"

Ryoma nodded.

Inui reached something on his drawer and handed a black folder to Ryoma. Ryoma then scanned the information inside the folder, "Thanks for this."

"Sure." Inui replied. "By the way, where is Fuji?"

"He let me get these files alone." Ryoma answered.

"I see. He is starting to act really superior to you now." Inui commented while returning to what he was doing before Ryoma came up.

Ryoma slightly shook his head, "No. I actually asked him to let me get this from you alone since I have to ask something from you."

"Oh, what is it?" Inui asked but still his sight was on what he was writing.

"Who is_ General Knight_?"

The question made Inui abandoned what he was concentrating on and looked at Ryoma, _Did he just say the thing that I thought he said?_ Inui thought. "Ah General Knight? He was that person who chose you from the competition to be Fuji's apprentice." Inui explained.

"Why did he need to do that? Shouldn't Fuji-sama do that?" Ryoma sounded like a curious small child.

"Because Fuji had a mission on that particular time so I think he asked General Knight to do the choosing for him."

Ryoma got annoyed of how he found himself so curious about who was General Knight but he thought that he already started asking so he wanted for all his questions to be answered.

Inui noticed Ryoma suddenly spacing out, "Ah Ehizen! You know, Fuji was General Knight's apprentice. When Fuji became an Elite member, the apprenticeship was broken but I heard they retain the respect and bond between them so there is no need to be worried or jealous. They might be just close friends now." Inui blurted out.

Ryoma was surprised, "J_-jealous_? I'm jealous of nothing here! I was just asking you about General Knight!" Ryoma defended.

Inui was hit by his own spear, figuratively. "A-ahhh, so you don't know General Knight and Fuji's connection yet?"

"Yeah, except now that you told me."

"Oh, I've said too much. I'm sorry about that. I was worried of something this time so please forget about what happened." Inui said as he tried to compose himself. _Inui was aware of how close Elites and their apprentices could be to the extent of being lovers._

"Ah it's fine Agent Vine. It was my fault for asking unrelated stuffs." Ryoma bowed. "By the way, before I go, can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, sure." Inui replied.

"May I know what General Knight s real name is, if that is not violating any rules here?"

Inui smiled at him, "No it's fine to ask that thing since you're also an agent. His real name is_ Tezuka Kunimitsu_." Inui informed.

Out of nowhere, Ryoma felt a sudden ring on his ears by the time Inui said General Knight's real name. "_T-tezuka_?"

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma was now walking towards a long hallway. He was thinking of where he heard the name_ Tezuka_. He was concentrating too much about it that he didn't realize someone's coming on his way and he bumped to him.

"Ahhh.." He exclaimed and looked at the person he just bumped at, "Momoshiro-kun!"

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called him out. "I thought you saw me so I walked directly on your path. I never thought you would bump to me like that!"

"Uhh, I'm sorry about that." He apologized while slightly bowing.

Momoshiro scanned him, "Do you have a problem?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No. I'm just thinking about something."

"Ah, okay! I don't have plenty of time to chat now. See you later." Momoshiro said before running away from him.

"I see."

Then Ryoma continued thinking until he reached the parking lot outside the headquarters of CROSS. He turned left and with few steps, he arrived in front of Fuji's car just to be surprised to found it deserted. He roamed his sight around the place.

"_Where is that idiot?_" He asked with his lowest voice. He knew that if Fuji, his master, would hear what he said, he'll surely punish him to death.

Ryoma decided to search for his master in case he died in a cardiac arrest somewhere though he didn't know if he has some heart problems. He left the folder he was carrying on top of the car and started to wander around the bushy and woody environment surrounding the CROSS headquarters.

As Ryoma tried to search for his master's location he heard rustling sounds of bushes and followed where it probably came from. He walked while scanning the surroundings and suddenly something brought him to a halt. He saw shadows from a distance. He concluded that those shadows were two people facing each other. The taller one was leaning its back to a big tree which giving them the shade that caused their shadowy appearance from Ryoma's position while the other one was only less than a half meter away.

"Who are they?" Ryoma asked himself as he continued to examine the shadows.

The wind begun to blow hard and it caused the leaves around to rustle. That gave the sun's light to illuminate the faces of those shadowed figures. Ryoma immediately recognized them. "Ah... Fuji-sama?" He uttered. He learned that the shorter person between the two was his master. "And who is the other guy?" The tall guy was a stranger to his sight.

Ryoma's eyes suddenly widened. He just witnessed his master leaned towards the other guy and they shared a passionate kiss.

"W-what are they doing?" He blurted out but luckily no one heard him. "B-but they are both guys!" Yet he realized what he and his master did on the night of sealing. "That was due to our work. The point is why the heck is he kissing other guy than me? _Is he really a homo_?'

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

**Author's Notes: **Nya, what do you think? I'm sorry but I admit I suck at describing things so please bare if it sounded so redundant. Please do leave a review. No reviews really makes me think '_I should stop writing this piece of shit since no one seems to appreciate it_'. Tc~

_Thanks for reading.** )-(**_


	7. Renewal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT!!!!!  
**Author's Notes:** Oh my, it's been more or less two weeks since I last updated. Guys, Gomen nasai!!! I was so much busy these pass few days because of our mid-term exams! Darn, I hate it! Who the hell invented the subject _MATHEMATICS_! Argh! Anyways, please bare with me! My college life is sucking my whole time like some black hole on the space. Here's the 7th chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed and read the 6th one. I hope you'll like this. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

_**"Renewal"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma's wrist watch struck 2:05 am. His chin was resting on the top of his fist as his elbow was on the window of the car he was riding. The window was half-open so he felt all the air pressure the car made with its speed.

"What do you think of the mission?" The person beside him asked.

Ryoma smirked, "Pretty fast." He said.

"Time is essential in our work."

Ryoma turned to his right to give his master a glance. He saw his usual smile still plastered on his face like some innocent guy who couldn't even kill a cockroach.

"Time is very essential to me too so could you please take me home now?" He asked as he put back his vision to wandering again.

"Home? Your home?" Fuji asked him.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Like I have any more meaning with home."

Fuji seemed to be thinking when he became silent for some seconds, "I guess I haven't told you about it."

"About what?" Ryoma asked.

"About the renewal."

Ryoma smirked, "Renewal of?"

Fuji turned to Ryoma and smiled, "Renewal of the seal."

Ryoma looked at him with confusions, "Huh?"

"Every after a mission, we need to renew the seal of bond to strengthen it." Fuji explained.

"How?"

Fuji flashed his smile to Ryoma. "Like how we did the _sealing_."

Ryoma looked at Fuji as he felt like his world shattered into pieces. "That's not a good joke." He said.

"Who's joking?"

"Could we do the renewal on a different manner?" Ryoma asked, trying to save himself from more immorality acts.

Fuji seemed to think about it, "Maybe, I know some alternatives."

_A glint of hope_, Ryoma thought. "What is it?"

"A _blood compact_. We cut our wrist, pour some blood on a cup and we both drink it." Fuji said.

"And what are the other alternatives?"

"Mmm, I can't recall anything anymore."

Ryoma smirked, "Then let's just do the blood compact!"

"No." Fuji said.

_The pervert_, Ryoma's thoughts shouted again. "Why?"

"I can't do the blood compact because of my health." Fuji reasoned out.

Ryoma's face looked puzzled of how could the blood compact affect Fuji.

"I was detected as having some acute anemia so I can't just give away some blood or else I'll die immediately."

Ryoma's face turned from puzzled to a doubting one. _I don't believe he has some anemia_, Ryoma thought. "Really, then let's do the other alternatives."

"There are no other alternatives. We will do the renewal like how we did the sealing!" Fuji concluded. Being the master between the two of them, he already exercised his authority.

"Could the apprentice have some freedom to decided if he'll do the renewing or not?" Ryoma asked, still trying his luck.

"No." Fuji answered.

_Maybe committing suicide might lead to a more rightful way_, Ryoma suddenly suggested to himself yet he couldn't bring his body into jumping off from Fuji's car since it's locked automatically and Fuji was the only one who could unlock it. He only sighed on his misfortunes.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma just then realized how he looked like. Tired, exhausted, still catching his breath, wet from sweat, pulse on a very high rate and most of all, violated. He was lying on a bed covered with white sheets surrounded by pitch-black environment and the only light he could see was the light from the rising sun outside the windows which were only half-covered by the opaque curtains.

Ryoma sighed again. He always wanted to live a normal life yet his ambitions to be known as someone who possessed _something extraordinary _from the others led him to the wrong path, to _CROSS_. Now, he learned his lessons yet knowing it won't let him escaped what he entered. Last month, he imagined himself still dreaming of being a true assassin and just after a short while, he became an apprentice of a peerless Elite.

"Go to sleep now." His bed mate said.

Ryoma turned to his right and saw how wonderful his master looked like, how his face can be compared to an angel, how feminine his figure was and even though he spoke to Ryoma while his eyes were closed Ryoma could imagine his penetrating blue eyes. Ryoma wondered how his master possessed those wonderful traits while having the exact opposite characteristics.

But then, his master's closed eyes revealed the wonderful glittering blue orbs. Ryoma was surprised yet he didn't change his sight.

"Will you spend the whole night staring at me?" Fuji asked in his soft voice.

Ryoma didn't blink even once, "The night's over."

Fuji smiled as he realized that it was already on the peak of dawn. "You need rest. I'll drive you home later."

Ryoma turned around. "Wake me up at 10."

"I'll try." Fuji said as he hugged Ryoma's back.

Ryoma didn't move, "Get away from me." He said.

The embraced tightened. "It's fine dear. I know you liked what we did." His voice hinted teasing.

"Shut up! No one will ever like that."

Fuji let him protest by trying to push him away yet he didn't let go of him. "You know what; I'm starting to like you."

Ryoma didn't know why but he felt like his face heated up. He imagined himself blushing and felt very much uncomfortable. "Like I care! Just let go of me!"

Fuji stopped teasing his apprentice and let go of the embrace, "I'm tired already. Don't move too much while sleeping." He said as he turned to his side and covered half of his face with the white blanket.

Ryoma found his freedom so enlightening yet he was still confused of what he felt when his master said some strange words to him until he felt asleep.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Ryoma was again riding on his master's luxurious car. He was hoping deep inside that his master's head won't be bumped while driving and change route again. It's nearly 12 noon and he was still on his way home. He didn't want to imagine what could be his mother s reaction but his master assured him of talking to his parents.

"Turn left on that intersection." He instructed.

"Okay." Fuji replied as he manipulated the steering wheel.

And so then, they finally arrived in front of the Echizens' residence. Fuji parked his car near the gate and both of them got out of the car. Fuji roamed his sight around the surroundings and was a bit surprise to see a temple near their house. Fuji heard the doorbell's sound as Ryoma pressed it.

"Would they be mad?" Fuji asked Ryoma lightly.

"I don't know. Just talk to them." Ryoma answered.

Few moments passed until the gate opened. What they met was a beautiful lady with long black hair and pretty big eyes.

"Ryoma!" The lady screamed.

Fuji put on his usual facade, _the deadly smile_.

"Nanako-nee-chan..." Ryoma replied.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Nanako said as she walked near to Ryoma.

"Oi, the kid's already here." Nanjirou, his _lame-ass_ father, commented as he popped up from somewhere.

Just then they heard some footsteps coming to them. Ryoma was astounded to see his mother running to him like a bull chasing a red cloth and immediately hugged him. "Ryoma! Why didn't you come home last night? Where have you been? I thought you got to some trouble or something!" His worried mother said.

"I told you, he's a bad weed! He can't just die or something." Nanjirou remarked again.

"Uhh, Okaa-san..." Ryoma ignored his father and tried to explain to his mother, Ryoko, his own self-made tale of what happened last night yet he couldn't acquire enough oxygen to talk due to his mother's tight embraced.

"He was in my house last night." Fuji said in a formal tone.

Everyone looked at him like he just appeared from nowhere. Fuji just had his _level-five_ smile.

"Oh, there's another guy here." Nanjirou spoke up to break the silence.

Ryoma's mother stopped hugging him and faced Fuji. "As I can see, you don't look like Ryoma's classmate. May I ask who you are?"

"Of course. I'm Fuji Syusuke and I'm Ryoma's senpai in CROSS." Fuji introduced himself to his apprentice's family and bowed shortly.

Ryoma, on the other hand, inhaled all the air he could to replenish the oxygen he had not acquired while his mother unnoticeably tortured him.

"So you're from CROSS too, the secret organization of the government who acts as the punisher for the corrupt and bad people of the country. Oh I'm glad I let my son join your organization though I know it's not something I could brag on my friends due to its confidentiality!" Ryoma's mother said gladly.

_So that's what they thought about CROSS, an organization for a cause. I'm not surprised why they let their poor son enter the harsh world of assassination. It's all due to misconceptions. _Fuji thought.

"Would you mind to get inside first and let's continue talking about your work as I serve tea to you?" Ryoko invited him to show hospitability.

"Oh it's fine." Fuji accepted the offer and Ryoko let him follow her inside their house. Najirou and Nanako followed them too.

Ryoma scowled. "And now, they thought he's someone to trust." He whispered as he followed the crowd.

After almost half an hour of talking, Fuji finally revealed what he really came for.

"Uhh, Echizen-san, I just want to ask you to permit your son to go to our acquaintance party." Fuji asked politely to Ryoma's mom.

"Party?" Ryoma blurted out. _Is that true?_

Ryoko smiled, "Of course! With you being his senpai in CROSS, I guess Ryoma would be fine. Just please take care of him for us Fuji-kun. I know he could take care of himself yet it's better to ask someone older."

"Thank you. Don't worry, he'll be under my care in CROSS. By the way, the party will be held next Sunday."

"Okay." Ryoko replied gleefully.

_Okaa-san, if you only knew what immoralities that guy did to me, you'll never be there smiling so gladly,_ Ryoma thought as he sighed.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now. I'm glad to meet you Echizen-san." Fuji announced as he stood up. "I'll go ahead now!"

"Oh, it's fine. Ryoma, please accompany your senpai to the doorway." Ryoko asked him.

Ryoma stood up too and nodded, "Hai..."

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

As Fuji was already approaching his car, "Why didn't I know about that party?" Ryoma asked him.

"Because I only knew about that this morning. You need to wear formal attire since there will be big personalities on there. Review your etiquettes if you have. I'll pick you up at 6 in the evening. The party will start at 7. Is that clear?" Fuji ordered his apprentice.

"Yeah..." Ryoma answered lazily.

Fuji was already inside his car, "And say thank you to your mother for me again. I'll just contact you if there will be any missions given." He said before starting up the engine and the car ran away from the Echizen's residence.

"I'm hoping there will be no missions yet." Ryoma whispered before he went inside their house.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

**Author's Notes:** Oh well, I hope you liked it. The last chapter didn't reach my quota of number of reviews again... so depressing! Anyways, please leave a review. I'm sorry for all the wrong grammars, and spellings and everything you didn't like! Also, please bare if I upload the next chapter a bit late again. TIme is not on my hands these times. Kiotsukete nehh, Ja~ :D


	8. Acquaintance Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm terribly sorry for the very, very late update. First, I was having writer's block again; second, I got busy with my college life; and third, I got hooked with playing Pet Society and Farm Town in Facebook. I'm so sorry guys but thanks to those who gave comments to the 7th chapter. I'm so overwhelmed! Here's the 8th one, I hope you'll like this. Please bare with all the things you don't like and comments or violent reactions are very welcome. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

_**"Acquaintance Party"**_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

Time passed by swiftly and Sunday came almost immediately. Fuji picked up his apprentice from his house and drove out towards the venue of their annual acquaintance party, the CROSS grand hall. A place Ryoma thought never existed within the CROSS headquarters premises. The security was tight. Only those who have the invitation and the secret code of the event would be allowed to enter. Fuji handled everything and both of them passed through the 2-level security check.

"Why are they so strict?" Ryoma asked his master.

Fuji didn't even give him a look, "It's a standard operating procedure. There are people who try to sneak into the CROSS' world and tell the public about its real face but no one succeeded due to the Director's caution and prudence."

Ryoma only nodded with his explanation. They were walking on a pathway approaching the last door that separated them from where the real party was. Fuji pushed the door and bright lights almost blinded Ryoma's eyes.

"Welcome to the CROSS' annual acquaintance party." Fuji told him with a smile.

Sea of strangers wearing formal, expensive and glamorous clothes flooded Ryoma's vision. It seemed to be a very formal party that Ryoma thought he'll be going out of place yet his master was always there to lead him. Fuji grabbed Ryoma's arm and they both approached a crowd of people talking seriously.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked Fuji.

"You're my apprentice; of course I need to introduce you to people. You're one of the newest additions of the assassins in here so be respectful!" Fuji told him.

The crowd composed of three people gave way to Fuji and greeted them.

"Fuji!" A guy with red hair exclaimed.

"Eiji, how are you?" Fuji asked to the red head named Kikumaru Eiji.

Eiji smiled, "Oh I'm always fine! It's been more or less 5 months since the last time I saw you."

"Really, I didn't notice it to be that long." Fuji replied.

"That's because being an elite equals to being terribly busy." A guy, now with black hair, said.

"That's why I never wanted to be an Elite, right Oishi?" Eiji asked his black haired partner, Oishi. Fuji has been suspecting something deep between the two of them yet he never got a chance to prove his suspicion.

"Yeah, Eiji." Oishi agreed with him.

"By the way, how are you Kawamura-kun?" Fuji asked the silent guy on the side.

"Ah. Fuji, I'm alright." Kawamura answered him softly.

Fuji smiled at him, "I'm glad."

Guild members occasionally go to missions by two and Oishi is always Eiji's partner while Kawamura was Fuji's partner before he got promoted to be an Elite.

Ryoma find himself like just some wall flower, bored and very much out of place already. He sighed and that made Fuji realized he had someone with him.

"Uhm, anyways, I'll introduce you to my apprentice." Fuji announced to them.

Just then, all of their eyes stuck to Ryoma like examining him carefully.

"Oh, he looks cute Fuji!" Eiji giggled.

Fuji only smiled.

"What's his name?" Kawamura asked.

"He is Ryoma Echizen." Fuji answered.

"Could I call him chibi?" Eiji asked.

"No." Ryoma said.

"Sure." Fuji contradicted him.

Ryoma glared at his master. _What's wrong with this guy? He's treating me like a dog in front of his friends._

"Chibi-chan!" Eiji exclaimed. "You looked terribly cute!"

"What?" Ryoma blurted out.

Yet before Ryoma could explode, a familiar face butted in the scene. It was no other than, Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Good evening senpais." Momo greeted his older colleagues.

All of them looked at him, "Momoshiro! I thought you'll not come." Oishi said.

"Well, I told the Director that I can't let this acquaintance party happen without me and gladly he let me join instead of going on a special mission." Momo explained.

"The Director is really kind." Kawamura commented.

Momo roamed around his sight when something short compared to his senpais attracted his attention, "Oi! Ryoma, you're here too!" Momo greeted him with a pat on the head.

Ryoma's hair was shuffled, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing! Come with me, I'll help you work your way in the lime light of CROSS. You'll be sending me boxes of gifts after this night so trust me!" Momo assured as he put his arm around Ryoma.

"I can't go with you. My master is here." Ryoma reasoned out.

Momo smiled at him, "Ano... Agent Fuji, could I borrow you apprentice because he said he wanted my help to boost his confidence in front of many people?"

"Hey, stop making stor-" Yet Ryoma didn't able to continue his sentence.

Fuji gradually revealed his evil blue eyes and that made Ryoma shivered like his master was telling him _to act properly or he'll be dead_. "Sure Momoshiro, just don't let him make a mess around here. I'm responsible of him tonight. I'll surely roast the two of you if you stepped the wrong line."

The warning created chills on Ryoma's bones and he immediately wanted to get away from that place and go home.

"Okay Agent Fuji. I'll take care of him." Momo assured Fuji.

Momo dragged Ryoma out of their sights.

"Fuji, isn't that warning a bit harsh?" Eiji asked him.

Fuji just smiled, "He needs to learn things in a harsh way or he won't put things on his mind."

"You're really making a great master for your apprentice ha!" Kawamura said.

"But I saw how you evolved as an apprentice Fuji and as with my assessment that kid seems to be too innocent to enter our world." Oishi commented. He's aware of how cruel life could be for the aspiring agents who landed as an Elite's apprentice.

Fuji gave him his warm smile, "Don't worry Oishi. I'll take care of him."

Oishi sighed, "Good thing."

Fuji enjoyed the company of his friends. He was the only one who experienced being an apprentice and turning into Elite from them yet they seemed to be only dancing on the same circle. Fuji thought that his friends would never know his true self. That made him felt like he was wearing a_ poker face_ in front of them yet he couldn't help it. He had entered the wrong door and now, he needed to take all odds to get out alive. That's his life. _The life of an assassin_.

Something just then slipped in Fuji's mind. His thoughts immediately searched for his apprentice like he forgot he had some pet with him. He wandered and left his friends having their own fun. He somewhat got the feeling that he immediately needed to find Ryoma when...

"_Hey, what are you doing_?" Fuji found Ryoma surrounded by girls in pretty clothes in all directions.

Momo was smirking proudly on the side. Ryoma was already flushing due to embarrassment and irritability of too much people around him. The girls were giggling like they'll devour Ryoma in no time.

Yet Ryoma had a glanced of his master, "F-fuji-sama..." He called out.

Fuji dashed onto him like a bull approaching the matador. He immediately got his arm and pulled him from the crowd. The girls screamed in surprise.

"Hey, that was Agent Fuji, right?" A girl exclaimed.

"He's now taking his apprentice back. How mean!" Another commented.

Momo got alarmed and tried to calm the crowd of ferocious maidens. He knew what Fuji told him and he guessed the Elite was angry of the scene he created for Ryoma though he was confused why.

As when Ryoma was already behind Fuji's back, Fuji bowed in front of the girls who were still agents that should be respected. "I'm sorry for stopping your entertainment yet I need my apprentice back already."

Momo bowed too. "Yeah, Agent Fuji and his apprentice got some private matters to attend so they need to leave for now yet they'll be back for sure."

Ryoma was dumbfounded behind Fuji. The girls seemed to let Fuji do what he wanted and ceased from desiring to have Ryoma back as their form of entertainment.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

After the commotion, Fuji pushed Ryoma on the wall inside a cubicle of the toilet.

"Hey!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Fuji locked the door of the cubicle and faced Ryoma. "_You stepped the land mine_." He whispered.

Ryoma was puzzled. "What? And do we really need to talk in here?"

Fuji unbuttoned the first button of his beige tuxedo and loosened his cravat just enough for his neck to move freely. "Didn't I warn you to act properly in here?" He said while gradually approaching Ryoma.

"What have I done that made you angry?" Ryoma asked him while chills crawled around his body.

Fuji didn't bother to answer his question and smirked at him, "Tell me, who do you belong to?"

"Huh?" Ryoma was surprised with the irrelevance of the question. "I don't belong to anyone."

Yet Fuji seemed to be unsatisfied with what he answered. Ryoma just felt something soft crashed into his mouth. His eyes widened as Fuji manipulated the kiss. He tried to protest yet like the usual result, it was futile. Fuji's arms were holding him still like it was made of some iron.

_What is wrong with this guy? Now he is kissing me. Is he retarded?_ Ryoma thought.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

**Author's Notes: **I hope you liked it. Please do leave even a small comment to show what you think of this chapter. It will be greatly appreciated!

_Thanks for reading.** )-(**_


End file.
